Box Of Maple
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: That's how it all started. You both met. By being trapped in a Maple box. Instantly he feels a connection with you, and you... Well you're kind of passed out after spending so much time in that effing box. What happens from this encounter...? GermanyXReader Rated M for later chapters if I continue.


**SO!**_** This is a GermanyXReader Fic! Enjoy!**_

* * *

You wake with a start. Blinking a few times you take in your surroundings. '_Right,' _You thought to yourself. '_I'm still stuck in this box.' _You don't know why or how you got in here, you just thought it best not to question it. Your stomach growls loudly, feeling a jarring pain in said organ, you frown. '_When was the last time I ate?' _After just waking up, you suddenly feel light headed and weak. _'Must be forever... I could go for some pancakes...' _You blink again. '_Mathew__ is probably freaking out...' _It is normal after all for your older brother to be worried about you. You sigh, tucking your knees into your chest. _'Maybe I should go back to sleep? What else am I going to do? Dumbass, go back to sleep.' _Just as you're slipping into a light sleep, some prick asshole decides to kick the box. Thus in doing so, disturbs your full bladder. Your eyes widen to the point of popping out.

"Let me out! Let me out! I need out!" You yell frantically. Pounding on the roof of the crate, you instantly stop, covering your mouth. '_Shit... God I'm an idiot... what if this person tries to kill me!?' _"Go away! I'm just a box of Maple! Shoo!" You smash your head into the bottom of the crate in an attempt to do a face palm. '_That'll totally make them go away... Dumbass...' _Since hitting your head against the panel of the crate, you become even more dizzy. You groan in pain, laying your head against the cool wood. Your head starts to spin, your eyes fluttering closed. "Nap time already..." Maybe that's how you got in there. Hit your head really hard against it, and fell asleep. Probably. No one really knows.

* * *

He grunts pressing down on the crowbar, the top of the crate popping off easily. Nothing happens. He wipes the sweat off his forehead, taking a peek inside. His eyes widen slightly, confusion written all over his face. '_A girl...?' _He thinks to himself. He looks around, '_How in zhe hell did she get out here...?' _He peered down into the box again. As he scanned you over taking in your appearance, his cheeks flared up. '_Zhis is wrong! Und shameful! ...But I can't just leave her here... Just... who vas she? I've never met her before... her (H/C) hair... zhat porcelain skin... I vould've remembered somevone as beautiful as her... Vait. Vhat? Gilbert must be rubbing of on me.' _He shook his head, frowning. Running a hand through his hair, he muttered words in German, as he pulled you out of the box gently, carrying you bridal style in his arms. You don't even budge, completely limp in his arms. His eyebrows crease in worry as he checks your pulse. Still going steady, but not strong. He looked around again, becoming slightly more worried. He starts to run to his camp that wasn't far from that location, holding you tightly against him. You stir slightly, looking up, seeing piercing blue eyes, before slipping back into unconsciousness. _'lavender eyes... I've seen zhat before.. I zhink...' _He shook his head continuing forward. '_I'll get you to safety.. hang in there..' _You curl into his chest, relishing the warmth he is giving off. He tenses slightly, but does not slow his running. '_Who is she...? Und vhy is she so friendly tovards me..? Must be a lack of water..' _

Little did Ludwig know. You were friendly towards anyone. Especially when that someone rescued you from a crate that you could've spend your entire life in. Thanks to him rescuing you, both of your lives were about to change. For the better...?

* * *

_**So! I gave the reader Lavender eyes, just because you know. You're related to Mathew. Canada. Which also makes you related to America, but you're closer with Mathew. Plus. I love Mattie. Shall I continue...? Review, Favourite, Follow if I should!**_


End file.
